My Fallout 3 Endings
by chankljp
Summary: A summary of the Lone Wanderer's adventures depending on his actions.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction so please let me know what you think, thanks!

One of the things I find really disappointing about Fallout 3 is that it lacks the multiple endings for the towns you visited of the other Fallout games. Here is my own endings for the game depending on your actions. I will upload more soon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Project Purity:**

_Project Purity destroyed:_ Don't activate the Purifier

The damage to Project Purity was extensive. Due to your failure, the last hope of the Capital Wasteland has been lost.

_A new hope for the Wasteland:_ Activate the Purifier

The activation of Project Purity was the first major step towards ending lawlessness and despair that has ruled the Capital Wasteland for over two hundred years. Though there were many more obstacles to overcome and years before the river will be free or radiation, thanks to your efforts, millions will now have access to fresh water.

**Vault 101: **

_Civil war erupted, __Vault 101 __disperses__:_ Finish 'Trouble on the Homefront' by walking out of Vault 101

Shortly after your last departure, eventually supporters of the Overseer decided to end the conflict by force. Armed members of Vault security stormed the rebel camp and killed many of its members. With the loss of many of the Vault's youth, the Vault died a generation later due to the lack of genetic diversity.

_Vault 101 forced to open years later and got destroyed by raiders:_ Finish 'Trouble on the Homefront' by getting Amata to stand down

In the years after your last departure, Vault 101 stagnated and choked on it's own isolationism. The Vault's population soon discovered that it won't survive past a few generations due to its designers never intended for it to be able to survive for this long. The next Overseer was forced to open the Vault in order to increase its genetic diversity. However, without the necessary experience to survive the wasteland, the Vault soon fall victim to slavers and raiders.

_Vault 101__ flourishes:_ Finish 'Trouble on the Homefront' by making Amata the new Overseer

Under Amata's leadership opened it's doors to the outside world. Vault 101 has much to offer to the surrounding communities, trading technology and advance medicine in exchange for protections and goods that can't be produce in the Vault. The Vault flourishes, and it soon became a center of learning and progress.

_Vault 101__ deserted:_ Turn the hostile or sabotage the water chip

After your rampage though your former home. The residents of Vault 101 were forced to evacuate. Some blended into other towns but most didn't survive the harshness of the wasteland. Salvagers plundered the vault of all its technology and it is now home to nothing but mole rats and Radroachs.

**Tenpenny Tower:**

_Ghouls were __slaughtered after they massacre:_ Help Roy Phillips to move into the tower.

In a wave of jealousy and hatred, Roy Phillips and his followers took over Tenpenny Tower and killed every last human they find. Rumour of this vicious attack spreads far and wide, and fear motivates other communities to hire mercenaries to slaughter the ghouls in the tower.

_Tenpenny Tower__ flourishes:_ Kill Roy Phillips

With the threat of Roy Phillips and his followers removed. Tenpenny Tower became a symbol of wealth and prosperity. Successful minds across the Capital wasteland were attracted to the tower by its comfort and relative safety.

_Ghouls attack the tower and get slaughtered: _Leave the quest unresolved.

Roy Phillips soon grew tired of living in the subway tunnels and attacked Tenpenny Tower. The battle that ensued lasted little more than a day, and the ghouls were massacred.

**Canterbury Commons:**

_Canterbury Commons__ deserted:_ Don't finish the The Superhuman Gambit quest.

The 'war' between the AntAgonizer and the Mechanist continues on. Soon Caravan Merchants decided that they would relocate to other towns instead. After losing its sole reason for existing, Canterbury Commons was forgotten and no one noticed when the wasteland finally claimed the town.

_Everything returns to normal:_ Finish the 'The Superhuman Gambit' quest

After resolving the problem with the self-proclaimed 'super heroes'. Canterbury Commons returned to business as usual.

_Canterbury Commons __prospered:_ Finish the 'The Superhuman Gambit' quest, invest in the caravans.

Several years after the Lone Wanderer resolved the problem with the self-proclaimed 'super heroes' and massive investment in the caravans, Canterbury Commons became a major trading center. Caravans and merchants come from miles around to trade and do business. Eventually people re-discover many lost arts of economics and business. The inhabitants of the town become wealthy and famous.

**Megaton:**

_Megaton__ destroyed_: Nuke the town

The detonation of Megaton's nuclear bomb had terrible consequences for the region. The explosion killed most living thing in a ten-kilometer radius and poisoned the area for years to come. With the lost of a major settlement, the reintroduction of civilization to the Capital Wasteland dramatically slowed.

_Megaton__ flourish_: Disarm the nuke

Without the threat of the nuclear bomb, Megaton could focus it's energy on other things. Although members of the Children of Atom was displease at first, they soon accepted that this is the will of Atom. Megaton soon expanded, absorbing Springvale and other surrounding areas. The standard of living in town also improved. It is it soon gains a reputation for being a safe and honest community.

_Bomb remains a threat_: Don't do anything

Megaton's nuclear bomb continued to be worshiped by the Children of Atom and remain a threat to the town and it's inhabitances to this day.

**Moira Brown:**

_Live out her life peacefully_: Persuade her into not writing the book at all.

Moira spent the rest of her life as a successful storeowner. She lives a good life but there remains the tiniest doubt of the difference she could have had on the world ...

_The Wasteland Survival Guide becomes a famous work of writing_: Finish the book with maximum research.

Thanks for your help, The Wasteland Survival Guide became a must have for every household in the wasteland. It even managed to spreads as far as the West Coast. Today, it is the number one best seller in the New California Republic and is the first piece of post-war writing deemed worth to be included in Vault City's archives.

_The Wasteland Survival Guide quickly forgotten_: Finish the book with minimum research or no finishing the quest.

Most people treated the Wasteland Survival Guide as a joke due to its lack of facts and poor writing. It is quickly forgotten.

**Rivet City:**

_Nothing much happens_: Help Bannon keep his Council Seat.

With Dr. Li gone and Seagrave's plan of taking his seat in the city council ruined, Bannon became one of the most important people in Rivet City. Under his rule, there were hardly any progress as he is more concerned about lining his own pockets than the welfare of the people.

_Rivet City __flourish_: Help Seagrave to take Bannon's Council Seat.

With your help Seagrave became part of the city council. Using his new political power his introduced plans to help Rivet City flourish and many scientific advancements were made. A few years later, he married Vera Weatherly.

**Abraham Washington:**

_Capitol Preservation Society remembered by history_: Complete the 'Stealing Independence' quest.

The Declaration of Independence became the crown jewelry of Capitol Preservation Society. Abraham Washington continued to take care of his price collection years afterwards. Future historians praise him for saving many of America's priceless historic artifacts.

**Temple of the Union:**

_Rise of the abolitionist movement_: Help the slaves in the 'Head of State' quest, don't turn Paradise Falls hostile

With your help to the Temple of the Union, Lincoln Memorial became the center of the Capital Wasteland abolitionist movement. The Temple of the Union became a paramilitary force similar to New California Rangers in the West Coast. Using Guerrilla warfare to fight the slavers the members soon became folk heroes.

_Lincoln Memorial becomes a symbol of freedom_: Help the slaves in the 'Head of State' quest, eliminate Paradise Falls.

The destruction of Paradise Falls allow the Temple of the Union to focus their resources on civil pursuits. Caleb slowly restored the memorial to it's former glory and many freed slaves and _abolitionist_ joined the movement. As the settlement grow schools and museums were established. Soon the settlement became not just a place to live but also a symbol of freedom that gives hope to the oppressed around the wasteland.

_Temple of the Union destroyed:_ Help the slavers in the 'Head of State' quest.

With the destruction of the Temple of the Union the abolitionist effort was greatly impeded. The amount of escape slaves dramatically decreased and slaver could raid small settlements unopposed. Slavery in the Capital Wasteland will stay for the foreseeable future.

**Arefu: **

_Arefu destroyed by raiders: _Kill the Family

The extermination of the Family only creates new problems for Arefu. Unable to protect themselves from other threats of the wasteland they were left vulnerable. Shortly afterwards, Raiders attack Arefu, burning the small community to the ground.

_Arefu and the Family formed a truce:_ Get the family to leave Areful alone

The agreement you formed prevented any more raids against Areful. Though this eased tensions between the two communities, they still maintain an uneasy truce.

_Arefu becomes a safe place to live: _Get the Family to protect Areful

Thanks to the agreement you formed. Areful is now under the Family's protection and became a much a safe place to live.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

People that played the Fallout 1&2 will notice that I based my endings on the ones in those games. I tried my best to imitate their writing style to give it the Fallout feel.

Please leave a comment or review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Here are more endings for other communities in the Capital Wasteland. One the reviews said that it will be good if I make some communities that don't have a happy ending just like in Fallout 2 (e.g. Broken Hills). So in this update there are some communities that will have a bad ending no matter what you do.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Big Town:**

_Destroy by Mutants:_ Enslave/kill Red or refuse to help them

The residents of Big Town fought the Super Mutants with everything they have. But their lack of resources and combat skills meant that the battle was lost before it began. When the Mutants finished their brutal siege, nothing of Big Town remains.

_Enslaved by slavers:_ Help the town to fight the mutants or teach them the defend themselves, don't destroy Paradise Falls

Although your help with the Super Mutants saved the residents of Big Town from a horrible death, the slavers of Paradise Falls soon decided it is now safe to launch a full-scale raid on the town. The slavers were slowed, but not stopped, by the brave defenders of Big Town. When the battle finishes the entire population was enslaved and shipped to the Pitt.

_Fort Big established: _Help the town to fight the mutants or teach them the defend themselves, destroy Paradise Falls

The Super Mutants stayed clear of Big Town after suffering heavy losses in their last raid. With the new knowledge of how to defend themselves and the abolishment of slavery, the residents transform their town into a small fortress and trader outpost in the middle of the Capital Wasteland. By offering services to caravans passing by, the town becomes moderately wealthy.

**Underworld:**

_Runs out of resources:_ Don't turn Underworld hostile.

Without any viable economy, the ghouls of Underworld soon discovered that they are no longer able to support themselves by simply salvaging from the near by ruins. They were forced to travel deeper into downtown DC to find new supplies. Fewer and fewer of the salvage teams made it by each time since they always get caught in the crossfire between the Brotherhood, the Enclave, and the Super Mutants. Eventually the survivors move away and try joining other communities.

_Underworld destroyed: _Turn Underworld hostile.

When a salvager traveled to Underworld he was shocked by what he saw. The bodies of the peaceful ghouls that once lived there lay strewn throughout the corridors. It looked as if raiders had sacked the settlement, but for some reason the walls were not marked with their trademark spray-painted symbols. Some say the destruction of Underworld was a result of the ghouls losing their minds and turning on each other.

**Galaxy News Radio:**

_Continue to report the news: _Don't kill Three Dog, different according to the player's end game karma.

Three Dog continue to run his beloved radio station and tell people to 'fight the good fight'. He soon included a new educational program/adventure drama/horror story about your past actions in the Capital Wasteland.

_Abandon and forgotten: _Kill Three Dog.

Without Three Dog, Galaxy News Radio became nothing more than a music broadcasting station. Margaret was unable to find someone to replace Three Dog and soon leave the radio station. The voice of the Capital Wasteland was silenced.

**Paradise Falls:**

_Continue to be the center of slaver activity: _Don't turn Paradise Falls hostile, don't help the Temple of the Union.

Slave trade in the Capital Wasteland continues to expand. Slaver raids become more common and eventually no one is safe from the threat of being enslaved.

_Slavery weakens: _Don't turn Paradise Falls hostile; help the Temple of the Union.

With the establishment of an armed abolitionist movement, slavery quickly loss ground in the Capital Wasteland. In a joint effort between the Temple of the Union and the Regulators they ambushed slaver caravans and launch hit and run attacks against Paradise Falls. Although slavery is no longer a significant threat as it used to be, it continues to exist.

_Slavery abolished: _Kill all slavers

Thanks to your persistence, the slavers of Paradise Falls are no more. Although they were well equipped and battle hardened, you managed to defeat them and destroyed the slavers as an effective fighting force. Slaver survivors were either hunted down or forced to leave the area. Many say the destruction of Paradise Falls was a judgment from a higher power.

_Regroup and continue: _More than 4 slavers survives

The slavers were hit hard by you attack. But eventually they managed to regroup and continue the slave trade in the years following your adventures.

**The ****Republic of Dave:**

_Destroy by __deathclaws: _Leave Dave as the president

Dave continues to serve as the 'president' of his republic. Everything remains as before until one day a deathclaw from Old Olney wanders into the homestead. Killing everyone in the republic.

_Abandoned and forgotten:_ Leave Rosie as the president

Once Rosie becomes the new president she attempted to establish trade with other communities. But she soon discovered that the republic has nothing to offer the outside world. After a few years of stagnating she announce the republic to be disbanded. The citizens relocate to other communities and the wasteland soon reclaimed the homestead that was once the Republic of Dave.

_Dictatorship under Bob: _Leave Bob as the president

As soon as Bob gain his new power, the republic was renamed 'the Kingdom of Bob'. Under his dictatorship he threatens to exile anyone that even slightly disagrees with him. Within a year there was no one other than Bob left in the kingdom. He rejoiced at first... until he finally realized the foolishness of what he had done. He struggled to survive on his own but to no avail. The kingdom soon disappeared into the wastes.

**Brotherhood of Steel:**

_Hope to the wasteland: _Activate the Purifier, tell Lyons about Vault 87.

With Project Purity operational, the Enclave in full retreat and the discovery of the source of Super Mutants, the Capital Wasteland Brotherhood of Steel finally made some progress since their arrival. The amount of people willing to join the Brotherhood increased tenfold. It may take years but the help of the Brotherhood civilization and progress will soon be reintroduce to the Capital Wasteland. Back on the West Coast, in the Lost Hills bunker there are lengthy debates between brotherhood elders about whether or not they should officially accept the Lyon Doctrine.

_War with Mutants continue: _Activate the Purifier, don't tell Lyons about Vault 87.

Although progress was made with the activation of Project Purity. The war against the Super Mutant continues on. The brotherhood has no choose but to focus all of its resources on fighting the mutants and no other progress has been made.

_Defeated by the Enclave: _Don't activate the Purifier or let Sarah Lyon dies.

The death of his daughter drove Elder Lyon over the edge. He ended his life in his personal quarters in The Solar. Being demoralized and leaderless many members of the Brotherhood abandoned their post and joined the outcast. Catching wind of this information, survivors of the Enclave launched an assault against the brotherhood and Citadel soon fall. The resources in the Citadel were used by the Enclave to further their genocidal agenda.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Any suggestions about what will happened to communities or NPCs that I haven't included yet would be welcome. Please leave a review or a comment!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that it has been some time since I last updated this. I have been very busy and I had a hard time thinking of new ideas to include. Anyway, please enjoy and leave a review!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Brotherhood Outcast:**

_Overrun by raiders:_ Don't trade technology with the Outcast or kill Casdin.

The Outcast soon finds it's code of technological secrecy and isolationism at odds with their need for new blood. Without any reinforcements from the West Coast and their rejection of local recruitment they were unable to keep up with the high tolls demanded by life in the wasteland. Exploiting this weakness, a gang of raiders organized an attack on Fort Independents. The Outcast managed to repel the first few waves of attacks, but the inability to replenish their losses resulted in the fort being overrun. Fortunately, the raiders lack the ability to master or replicate the advanced technology, and they were unable to use it against other settlements.

_Managed to hold their ground:_ Traded technology with Outcast but not enough to be consider a friend

With additional equipment you supplied them, the Outcast managed to hold their ground at Fort Independents against hostile attacks. But they still lack the resources necessary to confront Lyon or travel back to Lost Hills. It is unknown what their next move will be.

_Trek back to the west:_ Traded enough technology with Outcast to be consider a friend or complete the Operation: Anchorage simulation.

Thanks to your help, the Outcast managed to gather one of the largest stockpile of pre-war military equipment in the area. Protector Casdin decided they have completed the Brotherhoods original mission in the Capital Wasteland and order his man to travel back to Lost Hills. No one on the East Coast heard from them again.

**Reilly's Rangers:**

_A peaceful life: _Both Reilly and Butcher survived.

Less than a month after the battle of Project Purity, Reilly discovered that she is pregnant with Butcher child. The two of them married and the rangers celebrates their union. The Rangers stopped taking dangerous missions and turn to performing less hazardous contracts such as protecting caravans and keeping the peace in smaller communities. On their last mission Reilly captured a wanted criminal and received a large bounty from the Regulators. Afterwards Reilly and Butcher retired from the mercenary business and settle down to raise their family. Everyone in the community they live in respected them.

_Peacekeepers of the waste_: Reilly survives but Butcher died.

Although the death of Butcher hit Reilly hard, she refused to allow it to affect her professionalism. Under her leadership, she made the rangers a powerful force in the years to come and set an example to everyone that not all mercenaries are without ethics.

_Butcher takes over:_ Butcher survives but Reilly died.

Butcher grieves for the lost of Reilly, but eventually he assumed command of the rangers continued her work until he untimely died in a super mutant ambush during his last mission.

_Disbanded and forgotten: _Both Reilly and Butcher died

With the lost of both Reilly and Butcher the rangers needed a new leader. But they were unable to find someone that could replace Reilly's charisma or Butcher's knowledge. The rangers were disbanded shortly afterwards and now there is no one who remembers them.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again. Thank you for clicking on part 4 of my endings for Fallout 3. A special thanks to everyone that reviewed or subscribed to my story. Please enjoy my story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Grayditch**:

_Grayditch __resettled__:_ Only destroy the Mutagen Sample but don't kill the queen ant or vise versa. Persuade Dr. Lesko that he shouldn't play god.

Years after you dealt with the Fire Ants infestation of Grayditch, Dr. Lesko had a breakthrough. He successfully developed a chemical contraceptive that reduces the Giant Ant population in the area. Although it isn't the scientific miracle that he originally hoped for, this chemical is extremely useful. Eventually people began resettling in Grayditch and Dr. Lesko was elected mayor. The town maintained itself by selling this technology to other settlements.

_Toxic Ant problem:_ Don't destroy the Mutagen Sample and leave the queen alive or failed to persuade Dr. Lesko that he shouldn't play god.

Dr. Lesko continued his quest to genetically re-engineer the Giant Ants until one of his experiments mutated, gaining the ability to spray toxic and reproduce asexually. It killed Dr. Lesko and turned Grayditch into its hive. It took a massive concentration of resources to eliminate this threat, and this left the area poverty-stricken.

_Dr. Lesko left, __Grayditch forgotten__:_ Kill the Ant Queen and destroy the Mutagen Sample.

The destruction of both the ant queen and the Mutagen Sample meant that Dr. Lesko loss years wroth of research. He was unable to make any progress and eventually moved to Rivet City. The town was soon reclaimed by the Wasteland.

_Grayditch destroyed:_ Kill Dr. Lesko or don't complete the quest.

Grayditch trembled before the might of the Fire Ants and will never recover. The town lies vacant now, and there are only a few people who remember who once lived there.

**Oasis:**

_Oasis __flourished:_ Make Harold continue to grow.

Harold was at first upset that you refused to help he commit suicide but he eventually he accepted that he is the only one that will be able to bring life back to the Capital Wasteland. The Oasis continued to expand, and a few years after the Battle of Project Purity Leaf Mother Laurel became the leader of the Treeminders. Under her leadership she transformed the Oasis into a major farming community, supplying the region with food.

_An Urban legend:_ Stop Harold's growth or don't finish the quest.

The Treeminders continue to protect the Oasis against all outsiders. After a conversation with Sapling Yew Harold accepted that he is the center of the Treeminders' lifestyle and it was selfish for him to want to die. Legends of an oasis full of trees and green plants continue to exist to this day.

_Oasis died:_ Kill Harold

Within months after the death of Harold the trees and plants of Oasis began to die. The Treeminders attempted to revitalize their land but without Harold the plants couldn't survive the Capital Wasteland's irradiated soil. Soon the Treeminders' dreams along with their trees withered to dust. What's left of the Oasis became nothing but another barren stretche of the wasteland.


End file.
